Computing architectures that deliver real-time analysis may need to interface with multiple different electronic data sources. Such interfacing, however, can be challenging. Indeed, conventional architectures may not have the capability to interface with one or more different kinds of electronic data sources to provide actionable data for use in a real-time determination and representation. Moreover, translating data calls and data processes between such elements can be computationally complex and time-consuming. Conventional architectures may not have the capability to handle and integrate multiple different types of data from different sources, and may not be able to provide system control and the interactive display of such data.
The disclosed architectures and methods address at least these shortcomings. For example, the disclosed architectures and methods can provide accurate, real-time data determinations by handling multiple different data calls and interactions with disparate electronic data sources, and delivering determinations to interactive graphical user interfaces for display. The graphical user interface can further aggregate determinations to provide a composite display. By rapidly translating data calls from disparate systems and interfacing with such disparate systems, computing time and stress on computing systems may be reduced when generating real-time determinations.